The Letter Rose Wrote
by BadWolf106
Summary: I have no idea what to think about the finale. I sat down and this came out. This is just a quiet collection on my thoughts on characters after the season 4 finale. Reviews are not required although they are collected and loved upon greatly. Next up Docto
1. The Letter that Rose Wrote

* * *

Doctor,

You can't expect me not to perceive the differences. I remember every detail of you that you let me see and I know now that he isn't you. It didn't take very long to notice really. He is louder, bit mouthier, in all honesty sometimes he reminds me more of Donna than you. I will love him you know because that is what you expect me to do, but don't think I don't know what this is. A way for you to have a clear conscious and give me what you think I want.

Doctor, the Other you doesn't like the name John Smith. When we were choosing names he insisted that is was too normal too human, I reminded him then that he was half human and he said to me rather sadly "Exactly." I know what he is trying to prove. That because he has to live like a human doesn't mean that he is normal. His name has to show that to the world. You never minded if people noticed you saving their lives and all that. John Smith worked fine because you never wanted to be seen anyway. You never worried about being too human because no part of you was. No part of you should ever be.

Doctor. Doctor. Every time I say your name he turns. It would be easy to forget that you're not really here. That the one thing I travelled across dimensions for the one thing I loved beyond the limits of love is not standing in front of me. He said it. You didn't. Is that really all that I needed? To hear the words leave your mouth? Human weakness I guess. You wouldn't know. If I had a choice or a redo of some sort, no I better not go there. I just wanted to let you know. I know he isn't you and I know that he is as close as I'll ever get, but sometimes when he is looking at me, or holding my hand, all I see, all I feel, is an ordinary man.

Forever Yours,

Rose

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDTARDISDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWSONICSCREWDRIVERDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Ok so ya. Because i can't decide if I like the way they ended things i just opened up Microsoft Word and started typing... this is what came out. Tell me.. does she sound like she could be happy with him? I just don't know. Poor Rose with all of her confusing and conflicting feelings. If I where her... well if i where her i would have spontaniously combusted just cause I'd be so happy to be Rose Tyler. Anyway tell me your view and reasoning PLEASE! There might be more randomness where this came from.

Toodles,

Stephy


	2. Letter In My Head That I Wrote To Myself

To Me Myself and I

Oh that kiss. That kiss, finally, finally that kiss. In a way this is more than I ever could have hoped for my heaven (literally) on earth. Rose. Being around her, Just seeing her, allowed to think all the thoughts I wasn't supposed to think about her. It is a freedom that I have never actually had. I can have my family now, my great big adventure of being human, well mostly. I can feel what they feel. Do what they do. And actually understand why they are my favorite species in the whole of the universe. It is going to be absolutely fantastic. Well it had better be. And if not… if not… there is always Rose.

You know I said it because you didn't. And you being me and I being you, I can't decide if I should thank you or throw you out of the Tardis and abandon you at a Torchwood. You let her go. I kept her. Complete and utter idiot for not taking her with you, selfish and scared is what you are. You don't want to feel the pain of watching her grow old and die and then living without her. All she wanted was to be with you but you said no.

I can tell she still wants you every time she says "Doctor" and when I turn to look, if I wasn't looking already, I see it. Just there. A tiny rip, a tiny tear, in her heart half way broken and halfway whole. You made us the same, unable to survive anyway but incomplete. She loves me. Rose Tyler loves me. Rose Tyler is holding my hand and not letting go. Her eyes are always changing, you remember that. One of the things I? you? We loved about her first.

She tends to lie on my chest before she goes to sleep and I can feel her listening, a subconscious effort to hear 2 hearts instead of one. I don't feel inadequate. I'm the Doctor it's not possible to be anything but more than enough. She will get through it because she simply is Rose… but just in case of emergency she does have me. There is one major thing that sets me apart from you. You let her go, let her love me. Now she loves us both and unlike you I will not rest until she can look at me and think, he is almost… almost… better than the original.

Not quite New New Doctor but close enough to warrant going on this long about how I am not really the New New Doctor


End file.
